Miniaturized
by MidnightBloom14
Summary: Finding a mysterious relic and not knowing what it's purpose is, sure. But if you didn't at the very least try to keep a curious Miko away from it, then you deserve to suffer the consequences. Major fluffy Oneshot, bonding, nightmare comforting, cuddles/hugs all that good stuff. Rated K to be on the safe side.


**Hello! Midnight here! you may know me by my Transformers Prime and Danny Phantom crossover fic. I wrote half of this awhile (like last year) ago in my folder and somewhat forgot about it, until a few months ago I decided to finish it once I found it(it was gathering dust, _literally_ ). First official TFP oneshot by me! and it's ****13,495 words long. Originally decided to finish as a sort of gift to myself seeing as I couldn't find any fics like this on the site soooo hopefully you guys will enjoy it too? Slightly nervous because it has a plot in the beginning but then it gets fluffy in the end. TURN BACK IF YOU HATE ANYTHING (or I like to believe is)CUTE! to those who are reading my other fic and chose to read this as well, thank you for checking it out (I HAVE NOT ABANDON MY OTHER FIC) to those who are new please feel free to drop a review! even if this is a a oneshot I will still respond to those who review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, other wise I think they would be a major fluff fest episode. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

"So...What's this relic supposed to do again?"

Ratchet sighed in annoyance pinching in between the center of his face "I told you Miko, the relic's purpose description wasn't logged into the Iacon database, that or it was wiped from it's memory banks for some unknown reason."

The Autobots recently found another relic in a unpopulated area in Ireland near some ancient ruins. The Decepticons showed up consequently a battle to be waged. In the end the Autobots were the victors and were able to bring their prize through the ground bridge, ever since then Ratchet has been running scans and tests trying to figure out what the relics function was. Its appearance was quite odd, it shared similarities of an hour glass but was encased in a circular like cage made of cybertronian metal dotted with the occasional specks of some foreign crystal.

"Why?"

"Miko!"

" _Whaaaat_?"

For what must have been the tenth time that day Ratchet sighed once more while glaring at the girl, she just smiled innocently. Clearly she was asking these annoying questions to get on the medics nerves, Ratchet decided it was best if he just left his investigation to take a short break before he killed the infuriating Earth creature. Ratchet left to get some more tools from the storage rooms but not before calling out over his shoulder "don't touch anything."

Miko huffed and crossed her arms, Bulkhead and Arcee was out on a recon mission while Optimus was off doing... Something, honestly she didn't know what Boss-bot got up to when he'd just mysteriously leave. Raf was at home studying so that left Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Jack and Ratchet (herself aside) at base still. Miko glanced around before her eyes rested on Jack whom was reading on the human sized couch upon the lift.

 _Reading? Ugh boooriiing._ So Jack was out of the question for doing something fun. Miko groaned in boredom resting her face and arms against the railing that was connected to the lift. She craved the feeling of adrenaline and excitement pumping through her veins, but there was nothing going on.

Just when she was just about to throw in the towel and join Jack on the couch Bumblebee ran in; optics searching the area frantically before spotting the place where the Autobots stacked a bunch of boxes earlier and dived behind them. The room fell silent as Jack halted turning mid-page and shared a confused look with her for at least thirty seconds, if you hadn't just witnessed Bee's little skirmish you wouldn't have known he was hiding where he currently was. Just then they heard the sound of fast approaching pedes echoing through the halls steadily getting louder to reveal Smokescreen "wait Bumblebee! I haven't told you the best part yet!" he called out but didn't receive an answer. He turned to Miko who was watching him in interest. "Have you seen Bee?" he asked fully turning to face her. In the corner of Miko's eye she saw Bumblebee poking his helm out from around the boxes, shaking his head furiously as his optics silently pleaded for her to keep his hiding place a secret.

Well, it wasn't like she had anything better to do, she might as well play along. "Nope can't say I have." she answered nonchalantly leaning off the railing and laid her crossed arms onto her chest. Smokescreen stared at her for a long time as if he was inspecting every molecule that was made up of her being. "Your lying" he stated in a flat tone as he continued to watch her body language hoping it would give him some information on where the other bot was. Miko averted her gaze "I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do."

"Well even if I did, what would you do for me if I told ya?"

Smokescreen frowned at the question, Miko was trying to hussle him again; last time he'd agreed to one of her 'trades' he ended up with several dents to the helm courtesy of Ratchet. "What's your price?" Smokescreen asked apprehensively.

"How about you agree to help me on a future prank that I get to cash in on a later date?"

Smokescreen thought about it, that didn't sound _too_ bad compared to last time, he mentally shuddered at the memory. "Fine. So where is he?" Miko grinned like a madman before pointing to the stack of boxes. Bumblebee had a look of betrayal on his face before immediately withdrawing his helm from view. Smokescreen turned around and ran over grinning "there you are! now as I was saying, I knew I _had_ to been dreaming when I saw Knockout selling cheese to all the Decepticons in a monkey suit." He said peering over the wall to see the yellow and black scout huddled up in a tight ball just trying to shrink under Smokescreen's gaze. Usually the young scout was very optimistic and understanding, always ready to listen when you wanted to talk to someone or be the shoulder to cry on. It would seem that Smokescreen decided to take advantage of the fact and spilled whatever came to mind since the others were tired of his rants. Bumblebee was pretty cool with it for a while but after a week of Smokescreen's random conversations and him not being able to get a word in edge wise nonstop Bumblebee had to get away from the newbie. But so far his plans for ditching him were proving to be easier said then done.

Bumblebee let out a long beep in exasperation as he reluctantly came out of his hiding place, Jack abandoned his readings as he gave Bee a look of sympathy, if Bee most likely had a mouth he would most likely be mouthing the words 'help me', Jack had to settle for the silent plea that glowed in his optics, he really felt for him; after all he hung out with Miko.

Miko decided to start up another conversation "so what do you think that relic does?" jabbing a thumb where said device rested on a nearby shelf. Smokescreen had shut up instantly donning a pondering look while Bumblebee had a look of relief as he rubbed his aching audio receptors. "Hmm... I don't know, I don't really remember this one... Oh! maybe its some anti-gravity device!" Smokescreen snapped his fingers at the thought, Miko perked up at the idea "you mean we could float around like astronauts? awesome!" exclaimed Miko as she ran over to the shelf and proceeded to climb up onto the railing and used the wall as support, twisting herself sideways she leaned forward reaching for the relic that barely touched her finger tips.

"That or it could be some type of bomb" Smokescreen continued to muse causing Jack to gasp jumping from the couch upon noticing what Miko was doing "what!?" that's when everything went wrong; Miko lost her footing and lurched forward, everyone present in the room emitted a gasp as the girl tumbled, her hand latched onto the device causing it to hum to life, Miko must have hit something to cause it to activate. The others ran forward in a attempt to help her when the relic released a energy field encircling and efficiently trapping them all in a blue bubble of some sort and began to contract rapidly. Miko pounded her fist against the shrinking dome in a attempt at breaking it but wielded no results.

The energy bubble began to glow a blinding white light that they had to shield their eyes away from followed by a stinging sensation coursing through their bodies making them want to scream.

A weird popping noise sounded leaving white noise to ring in their ears when the bubble dispersed into nothing leaving the captives to fall to the ground with a mighty clang or thud leaving them winded; they felt all tingly. After a few minutes of pitiful groans as they regained their bearings, Jack called out "is everyone alright?" he asked positioning himself into a sitting position. Bee beeped and numbly gave a thumbs up from where he laid on his back, a "uh huh" was heard from Miko and Smokescreen said he was peachy.

"So what exactly happened? I don't feel any different." said Jack as he checked himself over for any newly gained mutations, the others shrugged in response. Just then a loud voice sounded that wasn't part of their group of four "alright what was all that racket in here?" yelled Ratchet, that was when the others noticed that something was terribly wrong, Ratchet was taller that normal; in fact everything seemed bigger for that matter. Slowly, everything sunk in as realization hit.  
 **  
"We've been shrunk!"** Bumblebee whirred out, and by the sounds of things he was a bit scared.

And shrunken they were, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were about the same size as Raf's remote controlled toy cars while Miko and Jack were about the size of a half broken crayon. "Cool!" Miko exclaimed, Jack's face became even more perplexed with shock at the girl's excited claim. " _Cool_? Miko, this is the opposite of cool we're five inches tall! do you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Chillax Jack, lets look on the bright side of things."

"And that would be?"

"We could be the first people to make a documentary on what's it like being tiny! I can see it now: Prime, I've shrunk the kids and bots; for real." She motioned wildly before sliding in next to Jack whom wore a face full of disbelief whilst Miko gained a machinating grin "plus turn it in for extra credit because it'll totally boost my failing grades and you can totally partner up with me; get on board as the saying goes." Before Jack could point out the obvious idiocy in her scheme, a voice garnered their attention.

"Jack? Miko? where did you go?" Ratchet yelled out again. Bumblebee began beeping in a distressed tone, though the humans couldn't understand him Smokescreen understood him loud and clear causing his optics to widen gradually. "Run!" Smokescreen shouted as he and Bumblebee took off into a sprint. Jack and Miko turned around confused by Smokescreen's outburst, before their pupils shrank comically as they realized why. Ratchet was approaching fast and was just about upon them; there was no way they were gonna be able to outrun him. "Oh..." Miko drawled out "now I see the downside of being this size."

Being human size and avoiding being squished by walking pedes was monotonous enough but now being the size of baby mice it was near impossible for the bots to see them to avoid crushing them. At least now Smokescreen and Bumblebee was lucky enough to experience it along with them. **"Get out of the way!"** Bumblebee buzzed out to them but the two teens were frozen in place from fear. Pumping his legs harder Bumblebee ran ahead towards the petrified children, bending down he managed to snatch up Miko and keep his momentum. **"Smokey-"**

"Don't worry, I got him." Smokescreen was closing in on Jack, reaching out he managed to pluck the teen up by the scruff of his shirt and pull him into the crook of his arm. "I think now would be a good time to burn rubber." Bee nodded in agreement as both transformed simultaneously and strapped their teammates' charges in with the flick of the seat belt.

"Whoa!" Bee heard Miko exclaim form his passenger seat, looking through his mirror he saw that her hair and clothing were disheveled giving her a wild look as a manic grin spread across her face like the cherry on top. Just then a giant pede stepped right in front of their path, both Bumblebee and Smokescreen slammed on their brakes to avoid collision leaving a trail of skid marks in their wake. " **Turn around turn around!** " Bumblebee shrieked swerving into a complete circle narrowly missing the giant's legs. Smokescreen drove up beside him "come on! lets head for the hallway!" Bee chirped acceptancingly, it would be a lot safer to leave the main room and go somewhere absent of activity, and since the others weren't at base, it meant it made getting there a lot easier. Once they were certain Ratchet wasn't going to come, they let the teenagers exit their cabs before transforming into their bi-pedal form. Regaining their bearings they began walking, devoid of any conversations taking place among them.

The small group must have been walking for about seven minutes before Miko broke the silence by letting out an excited gasp. "Cool! it's the Kit-Kat I dropped and couldn't find!" she declared jubilantly, sprinting over to inspect the abandon chocolate. Miko dusted it off with the sweep of her hand and struggled to pick it up. It was heavier then expected, she almost fell over when she hoisted it over her head. "Wanna bring it along?" she asked.

 **"I'm not carrying that."** Bumblebee beeped out blatantly, Smokescreen shook his head wearing a scrunched up contemptuous face casting a flinty stare upon the offending chocolate. "Nuh uh." He said in a tone that left no room for argument, Miko sighed dejectedly before instantly brightening "I can always eat it now so I won't be hungry later!" before anyone could stop her or at the very least protest Miko dropped the Kit-Kat and bit into it. Everyone besides her wore faces that looked to be between a cross of horror and disgust, after a few more seconds of leisure chewing she pronounced her verdict "a bit stale but edible! want some Jack?"

Jack quickly declined with the shake of his head causing the other teen to shrug "oh well, more for me." Was all that she said before going back to her snack. Trying to block out Miko's disturbing activities in favor of forming their next course of action, Bumblebee began to think.

"What should we do now?" Smokescreen asked but it was mostly to himself then to anyone in particular **"I'm thinking, I'm thinking..."** Bumblebee answered distractedly.

They needed to get to higher ground to avoid being squished and also gain the attention of their comrades, can't be too hard right? but the problem was heading back into the main area meant everything was bigger than you so trying to get to high vantage point to be spotted was gonna prove to be a bit of a challenge to Bee; but it was nothing he couldn't handle after all he was a scout whom was trained to tackle any terrain to get into uncharted, possibly even enemy territory. Although he would need to take the others into account, Smokescreen could probably hold his own as long as the other mech was willing to follow his instructions instead of taking off to do his own thing, Jack was fairly responsible and was willing to listen to get the job done, so there was no need to worry about him but then there was Miko, glancing over seeing that she was still going at it with the nasty looking chocolate making his tanks churn, Bumblebee had to resist a shudder as he continued with his train of thought, didn't exactly listen and mostly did what she wanted because she thought she was being 'helpful'. He needed to keep an watchful optic on her.

Then an idea came to him, when Bulkhead and Arcee returned or perhaps even Optimus, they would eventually head to the energon vault to refuel or at least snag a few for the ground bridge which would be the best place to go.

"Ratchet can you hear me? Ratchet? it's Jack-hello? he hung up, I don't think he could he me." Jack said a little disappointed. "Here let me try" Smokescreen offered raising a servo he activated his com. link "hey Ratchet, can you hear me? if your ignoring me I'm going to make the noise humans make with their rear. Ratchet? well I warned you: _Pffft, Pfffffbbbbtt!_ " and continued to make fart noise with his mouth, the commotion made Bee snap out of his musings and turn around questionably **"what are you doing?"** he asked Smokescreen seeing as the other two couldn't understand a word he said.

Smokescreen paused comically with his tongue still sticking out before removing a finger from his com. link letting out a frustrated huff. "We were trying to contact Ratchet now that we're a safe distance away to fill him in on what happened, he picked up but didn't seem to hear us." Smokescreen replied motioning to himself and Jack as the boy tucked his phone back into his pocket "we might be too tiny to be heard through the communications channel and might just be coming out as white noise instead." Bumblebee nodded in agreement **"sounds reasonable, come on we need to get to the vault."** Gesturing for one of the teens to come over Bee transformed into his vehicle form and popped a door open. Smokescreen followed his lead "okay... _Why_?" Miko came running over wiping her chocolate covered palms onto her shorts before sitting in Bee's passenger seat whilst Jack entering Smokescreen's cab, closing their doors once the teens were properly seated they drove off to their destination, Smokescreen and Bumblebee driving side by side as Bee explained his plan as they headed down the hall.

"Seems like a good plan." Smokescreen finally said "one problem though, how are we going to open the door?" Bumblebee almost slammed on his brakes at that, he hadn't even considered it. **"We'll figure it out."**

Must have taken fifteen minutes when they reached their destination, transforming they caught their charges in their hands before placing them down. Miko grumbled when she spotted the door "so what is the plan again cause some of us don't speak techno beep bloop." Bumblebee's doorwings visibly bristled as the words stung him like a stab to the spark, his face may have not reacted but his back appendages drooped at the comment. He may have a disability that he himself was still trying hard to accept but it didn't help when someone openly pointed it out reminding him of why he couldn't speak properly like any other cybertronian, it made him feel all these conflicting guilty, pitying angered emotions towards himself.

Bumblebee retreated into himself as he sulked silently ignoring Smokescreen while he explained the plan to the children. "We're going inside the energon vault because eventually someone's fuel tanks will start running low and head on down this way to snag a cube where we'll be waiting; we can either jump the bot that does or onto the energon since that part hasn't been decided until the situation unfolds. Plus it's safer then that war zone waiting to become crushed."

Jack and Miko nodded simultaneously taking in the information "how long do you think we'll have to wait?" Miko asked, at that Smokescreen shrugged "perhaps an hour or longer give or take, only time will tell." Before Miko could groan at the reply Jack cut her off holding a hand in front of her path "we can wait." He affirmed with a nod. Satisfied, Smokescreen turned towards Bumblebee but frowned instantly when he noticed his sullen mood. _Better let Bee brood for a minute_. Meanwhile Smokescreen tried to redirect his attention elsewhere so he wouldn't appear to be staring, humming a soft tune he heard over the radio he looked down at his awaiting tapping pedes, that barely held his attention lesser than a second, sparing a glance towards the humans Smokescreen saw that Miko looked like she was going to vomit while Jack started messing with his cellphone.

 _Boring._

His optics trailed down onto his arm, looking the appendage over idly before landing on his lower arm and onto the Phase Shifter.

 _The Phase Shifter!_

Quickly he ran towards Bumblebee grinning excitedly completely forgetting about the scout's demeanor in favor to him finding a solution to their door problem. "Yo Bumblebee! hey!" he called "I know how to get through the door; literally." Bumblebee's mood brighten a bit. **"How?"**

"With this baby!" Smokescreen declared raising the servo the ancient device was latched onto. Bumblebee shot him a deadpanned look **"you took the Phase Shifter _again_?" ** it came out as a lowly dissatisfied beep. "Hey! it's a good thing I did cause now it's gonna help us out" he defended earning an eye roll from the unimpressed scout, turning around he motioned for the other two to come over. "What is it?" Jack asked. Smokescreen screwed his eyes shut inhaling dramatically "let me be blunt about this; we need to hold hands." Smokescreen said blatantly. Jack raised a questionable eyebrow "ooookaaaay...Why?"

Bumblebee elbowed the other mech pretty much telling him to stop fooling around. "Ugh, killjoy." He muttered "anyways, we're going to phase our way through this door so everyone needs to be holding onto me so we can make it through." Miko ran over and began climbing the nascar decal mech chattering excitedly "sweet! I always wanted to go intangible and walk through stuff!" making her way onto his shoulder where she perched herself. Jack rolled his stormy blue eyes "no you haven't, you only wanted to after Bumblebee used it in New York" he pointed out whilst Miko's hand mocked his words. "it's the thought that _counts_ Jack, duh." She sassed.

"OKAY!" Smokescreen announced stopping them from arguing further while Jack stepped into Bumblebee's awaiting servo "does anyone need to go the bathroom?" he asked in a serious tone, all that greeted him in return was silence for the group didn't know if he was joking or being for real. "No? good then we may proceed. Whatever you do don't let go cause if you fall off I'm not coming back for you."

 **"Smokescreen!"** Bumblebee chastised. " _Whaaaaat?_ " Smokescreen whined "I'm just joking." Bee sighed face palming **"never mind let's just go."** He beeped. With that Smokescreen activated the Phase Shifter before they proceeded to crossover, once they made it through he turned it off. "I feel so... _Tingly_." Miko commented dazedly.

Inside the room were shelves lined along the walls holding rows of energon cubes, on the ceiling were fluorescent lights illuminating the space, the cool temperature felt colder then normal chilling them to the core. Everything seemed so horrifyingly big; more so now then before especially with the dark shadows that loomed in the corners seeming to be waiting to pounce and swallow them whole, the only thing that didn't scream threatening was the calming blue glow emitting from the cubes.

Bumblebee's optics scanned the shelves for a good lookout point- there, near the top would be a good place. **"Smokescreen hoist me up."** Bumblebee motioned him towards the left wall, with a confirmed nod Smokescreen got into position as he cupped his hands together, once he was ready he nodded again. Bumblebee backed up towards the other shelf to get a running start, once he was certain he was at a reasonable distance he took off into a sprint; eyes locking onto the objective and the assistance he would need to accomplish it. Bee leaped; aiming his pede to land in his teammate's readied servos, he felt the brief tensing of Smokescreen's arms to support his weight before he was launched upwards, the feeling of the wind hit his face lightly before he grabbed onto the shelf's ledge and pulled himself up. Once he gave himself a quick one-over Bee couldn't help but let out a satisfied chirp.

Smokescreen reached over and unceremoniously plucked the teens off their feet as they let out indignant shouts of protest before instantly turning into screams when he tossed them up. Quickly Bumblebee reached out and caught them as gently as possible before setting them down. Jack looked visibly shaken; clutching the center of his chest as his eyes darted desperately to the floor to make sure his feet were once again grounded, Miko on the other hand looked a bit shocked but seemed pretty cool with what just transpired. Bee frowned slightly but shrugged off Smokescreen's actions, it would be better to put his energy towards getting them back to normal. Leaning over the edge and stretching his arm as long as he could just as Smokescreen came running at him and leaped, grabbing onto Bumblebee's hands as he gripped tightly back, when he was certain he had a firm hold on his arm Bee hauled him up. Smokescreen let out a grunt once he regained his footing and straightening his posture, mouth quirking into an easy going smile saying a quick "thanks."

It had taken twenty minutes to climb up to the intended shelf with Jack and Miko clinging to their necks as they made it to the lookout point "Ugh... That chocolate didn't go down right." Miko groaned slipping down Smokescreen and making her way onto the ground where she rubbed her stomach with a grimace before her eyes widened "oh no" her body jerked towards the ledge and retched, purging her stomach contents onto the floor below. Once she was finished Smokescreen leaned sideways peering over the edge with a frown "well that was...Eventful and oh yeah; _ew_." He stated plainly looking a bit disgusted as he stared at the little vomit splatter. "You feeling okay?"

Miko waved him off still hunched over trying to fight the lingering feeling of nausea "Yup and don't worry 'bout the throw up, I'll clean it up when we're no longer so crushable- well more so then usual." She assured him, Smokescreen still seemed unconvinced but didn't push the matter. Jack had already went to go sit down leaning against an energon cube and gently closed his eyes exhaling through his mouth, he felt oddly tired like his body just wanted to collapse, summing it up to be the day's events piling up and was taking it's toll on him.

Once Miko was certain she wasn't going to heave again she went over and sat next to him. Neither exchanged words sitting in silence, Jack still had his eyes closed trying to relax whilst Miko just watched their robotic friends; Smokescreen and Bumblebee were discussing something among themselves before Bee climbed up another cube and began to watch the door, the only movement that came from him was the occasional flick of his doorwing, Smokescreen slid down the side of the cube and sat down across from them and lightly tapped his pede out of boredom. Reaching into her pocket she drew out her cellphone and began recording using the camera in the front "report log point two; since escaping the danger zone we found safe shelter here in the energon storage room until the time comes for one of our bots to come and eat one of these cubes-" briefly directing the lens to view the cube they were leaning up against before refocusing back onto herself. "I'm betting Bulk. Not too long ago I just puked up a Kit-Kat I'd found earlier; to those watching this: never eat anything you find on the ground, no matter how tempting it is just don't unless you like the taste of stomach acid. We seem to be holding up pretty well; though Jack seems a bit out of it-"

"just resting my eyes Miko."

"-Smokescreen seems pretty calm about our shrinking situation, say hi to the camera Smokey" Smokescreen gave a small smile and a salute when the camera turned to face him "like to make a statement?" looking thoughtful for a fleeting second he asked "what does the fox say?" Miko snickered but stopped when he looked at her confused "no seriously, what does it say?" Miko chose to ignore him before continuing.

"Anyways! Bumblebee's up in alones-vill keeping lookout, hasn't said much. I'll update some more later on our 'little' predicament." Miko ended the recording and re-pocketed the phone to rest for a bit. Jack opened his eyes and looked over to her "hey are you alright? your usually not this lifeless." The fifteen year old nodded "just waiting for my stomach to settle plus trying to ignore the lingering taste of throw up." She responded. Jack hummed understandingly. Miko stared into nothing lost in thought making him sigh, wanting nothing more then to ease his friend's discomfort, even if she was the reason they were in this mess he didn't want to see her this way, just so unlike... _Miko_. Maybe he could distract her from herself.

"How do you think Bulkhead's going to react when he finds out you've shrunk?" Jack started but when she didn't say anything he thought maybe she hadn't heard him. Eventually she spoke shrugging as a faint smile tugged at her lips "probably act as if I'm super fragile, like more fragile then the most dedicate relic in the universe which is appreciated; but unneeded." She supplied "what about Arcee?" Jack groaned for almost forgetting about his guardian "she's probably not going to let me out of her sight for the next month; probably be worse then my Mom-" Jack froze as his eyes widened in horror "-oh no, Mom! she'll _defiantly_ be worse as long as she doesn't find out about this." Miko snickered at Jack's unfortunate future making a tiny smile to replace his grimace "the return of helicopter moms, well at least they'll be your problem and not mine." She chuckled in bitter amusement reminiscing about the last time that happened, that got annoying _real_ fast especially since it was cutting into her one on one time going on adventures with Bulkhead.

After that the conversation drifted into a comfortable silence, Jack began to close his eyes again when Miko caught his attention "hey..." she said just above a whisper, having gained a bit of color back into her cheeks "thanks for the talk a minute ago... I needed it." Jack nodded "no problem." He thought that was going to be the end of it but she surprised him when she continued "and sorry for getting us shrunk, but that book looked boring anyways so maybe this would be a step up from whatever you'd be doing now." Ignoring her latter comment he shook his head dismissively "don't worry about it." She nodded absentmindedly seeming lost in thought "but you gotta admit it's pretty cool being tiny, and now those guys get to see what's its like to be us." She pointed out jokingly. Jack threw an arm over his eyes and snorted "seeing things from a new perspective" he mused dryly as Miko nodded stretching to get the kinks out of her back "seems legit."

Standing up she placed her hands on her hips eyeing the energon cube thoughtfully. Previously choosing to ignore their conversations beforehand, Smokescreen turned to them catching the look and watched her carefully "what are you planning?" he asked just a her lips pursed "you guys eat this stuff right?" pointing to the glowing box the bot was leaning against earning herself a nod in response "how much of it do you eat a day?" Miko questioned.

"Since we need to ration it, about once a day, sometimes more given the occasion." He answered easily a small smile etching across his face reminiscing about a fond memory "good times."

"And have you've eaten today?" a rumble from Smokescreen's tanks answered that as he smiled sheepishly "nope." It was then he caught on to what Miko was saying and began looking at the energon in a new light. He climbed up and sat beside Bumblebee, leaning over to a nearby cube and slammed his little fist down to brake the hardened shell casing. Bright blue liquid began to seep over the crystallized sponge as Smokescreen grabbed a fistful and shoved it into his mouth and chewed it as a satisfied smile made it's way onto his face before grabbing another fistful. Smokescreen tapped Bumblebee on the shoulder gaining his attention **"yeah Smokey?"** Bee barely moved his gaze from the door, Smokescreen shifted a bit closer and held out a handful "want some?" he offered.

Bumblebee eyed the substance contemplating before his line of sight wandered to where energon dripped from the rookie's cheerful grin becoming slightly repulsed. He kindly declined shaking his head before resuming in his previous task. Smokescreen frowned slightly but remained undeterred "come on Bumblebee, have you even refueled today?" Bumblebee didn't respond so Smokescreen took it as a 'no'. He nudged the scout with his elbow "you need to eat otherwise you will become all grumpy and frustrated; like Ratchet." Bumblebee continued to glare at the door as if that would somehow get it to open with someone entering. Smokescreen's lips pursed at his teammate's behavior "Bee..." Smokescreen warned in a scolding manner, now completely sitting in front of the fuming in silence bot. **"Smokey..."** Bumblebee mocked warningly back. Smokescreen's frown deepened in disapproval "you can either take it willing or I'll do by other means." Bumblebee was muttering something along the lines of **"what are you, my Caretaker?"** before he jerked his gaze towards him looking skeptical **"and how are you going to do that with my battle mask engaged?"**

Smokescreen smirked smugly relaxing his posture "I may have came across _your_ medical files and read about an emergency disengage button hidden in your helm piece." Bumblebee's optic's narrowed.

 **"Your bluffing."**

"You willing to find out?"

Bumblebee wouldn't put it past Smokescreen given he had proven how resourceful he was in the past. The two cybertronians continued to stare each other down until Bee gave up, holding out a servo in a 'give it here' motion. Smokescreen felt satisfaction surge through him while disposing a portion of energon into Bee's awaiting hand. Bumblebee turned his head away and deactivated his battle mask and took a bite, eating begrudgingly. Admittedly he was hungry, but the scout in him wanted to refuse until the mission was completed which in this case it was by keeping an eye out for their teammates as well as making sure no one did anything stupid.

His tanks rumbled once he finished off his portion requesting for more, upon hearing this Smokescreen grabbed another chunk and handed it to him, this time accepting it without complaint. Bumblebee quickly averted his gaze when he saw the look of surprise coloring Smokescreen's face as he stared at his exposed mouth. "Huh, so you _do_ have a mouth!" Smokescreen remarked wondrously making Bee's doorwings flatten against his back miserably, Smokescreen's optics widened with sudden awareness at seeing the younger bot uncomfortable "what? what did I say?" he asked wiping the messily spilled energon dripping from his chin with the back of his hand.

Bumblebee didn't say anything after that, drifting off into silence as they continued to munch on energon. From below the two teenagers saw the exchange with their backs facing towards them. Miko shot Jack a questioning glance "what was that about?"

* * *

An hour had passed since the disappearance of the children, upon further investigation Ratchet discovered that Bumblebee and Smokescreen had vanished as well. He came to the conclusion that the four left the base for a drive. As much as he appreciated, _cherished_ the quietness and probably unintentional act of consideration, Ratchet couldn't help but find it odd that they hadn't bothered to say anything. Ratchet turned the relic over within his grasp, strangely it felt warm. Reaching in front of him and grabbing the Holographic-scanner he ran its light over it as it displayed its inner mechanism.

 _Molecular stabilizer_. The doctor noted upon seeing the small device wired in there.

Light Beam Modulator, Mass Scanner, ALPHA beta chip, Electromagnetic-

Ratchet was cut off from his listings when a loud rumble entered the base revealing that the sounds belonged to Arcee and Bulkhead in vehicle form, before they could transform however Optimus pulled in through the tunnel also. They stood in bipedal form when they offered him a small greeting, Ratchet returned it gruffly; it was going to be harder to concentrate now that they were here. "Have you uncovered what the relic does Ratchet?" Optimus inquired after the formalities were made.  
Ratchet shook his "unfortunately, some of it's parts I do not recognize. I'll need to conduct more test until further notice."

Optimus nodded understandingly although looking a bit disappointed since there was no further development. "Probably would of found something by now if it was for Miko's constant distractions." Ratchet grumbled irritated while shutting off the Holo-scanner. Bulkhead grimaced at that and gave him an apologetic glance "sorry Ratch, I know Miko can be a bit enthusiastic but if I could've taken her with I would have." Said Bulkhead. Ratchet almost snorted sarcastically at the 'a bit' part; more like 'extremely aggravating' in his opinion.

Arcee suddenly took on a pondering expression "speaking of which, where is everyone? I haven't heard it this quiet only when that time Smokescreen tried to make that energon soda thing but somehow made some form of high grade and messed up half the supply and knocked everyone out for a few days." They all shared a collective grimace at that memory, Agent Fowler was trying to reach them during the time they were unconscious and was not happy by the time they came to. Ever since then they all agreed to make it a rule that Smokescreen wasn't allowed to experiment new beverages with their energon ( **"Only the Decepticon's"** Bumblebee had threw in with a solemn nod, Bulkhead really had tried to mask his snickers when he clapped the scout on the shoulder.)

"I assumed they went out into town." Ratchet answered, proceeding to walk to the monitors and began typing in information to pull up what he needed, only to stop when befuddlement crossed his face "strange, it appears they haven't left the base. And no new ground bridge coordinates have been entered recently."

Arcee frowned "question is what are they doing then?"

worry etched into Bulkhead's face "you don't think Smokey's tampering with the energon again do you?"

"he better not be." Ratchet growled at the thought until Optimus raised a placating servo in front of him "calm yourself old friend, I'll go and check the storage rooms to see if anything's amiss." Optimus stated calmly.

* * *

Bumblebee didn't know when he fell asleep, one minute he was watching the door and the next his optics began shuttering in and out of focus until fatigue tugged them close, from not being able to recharge last night and this morning's battle for that stupid relic wasn't doing him any favors, his tanks being full on energon probably contributed to him falling asleep as well.

What Bumblebee wasn't expecting however was to suddenly be snatched off the ground by his doorwings prickling his pain receptors.

The claw like digits forming from the servo turned him swiftly eliciting a pang of dizziness, his hazy vision cleared to reveal blood red optics as Bumblebee felt the paralyzing wave of fear wash over him as he recognized the demon that haunted his dreams earning himself a grin filled with razor sharp teeth from the giant mech.

"Why if it isn't the little Autobot's scout?" Megatron sneered "You've finally shrunken down like the bug you are. And like one, I shall crush you." The declaration came out as a hiss like freshly spilled acid, Megatron loomed over him as the room became darker his optics gleamed speaking of nothing but destruction and foul intent. Bumblebee snapped out of his frighten oblivion having his training kick in, twisting in his captor's grip he transformed his forearms into two sets of twin blasters and began shooting multiple detonations at him, but Megatron didn't seem the slightest bit phased instead dug the tips of his fingers deeper into his doors breaking through the metal making a scream tear through Bumblebee's damaged voicebox as rivulets of blue leaked from the wound.

 _"Bee?"_

A voice said, the feeling of someone touching his shoulder jerked him awake as he drew out his weapons becoming alive in a instant and aiming it at the threat, his cooling fans cycled heavily as his frame shook.

Smokescreen drew his hands back raising them placating in front of him, Smokescreen had been sleeping peacefully feeling the fullest he'd felt in a long time when Bumblebee had woken him up and realized he must have been having a nightmare if the mumbling and twitching spasms were anything to go by. Deciding to be the considerate teammate he was, he tried to wake him up only to find himself staring down at a barrel of a Twin Barreled Blaster as it hummed to life threateningly. Smokescreen forced himself to look away from the weapon and gazed into Bee's optics; they were dilated, the center almost purely black staring hollowly ahead which meant he wasn't fully awake yet.

Any wisecrack he would've made left him instantly as the seriousness of the situation took over. Slowly Smokescreen edged his way over towards Bumblebee, his eyes never leaving the scouts face on the lookout for any signs in hostility for him moving. Fortunately for him there were none. "Bee, hey _shh_ , its alright your safe." In the past when he was still a guard at the Iacon Hall of Records, an Autobot squadron had taken refuge with Alpha Trion's permission to remain in the foyer to rest for the night and promised not to wander the halls. Curious of what the life of a solider was like, Smokescreen had snuck away for a short period of time to quell his growing excitement. He had remained hidden of course since he didn't want them to let it slip to the big A. that he was spying, it was then that he witnessed a bot experiencing a nightmare while his comrade calmed them down by speaking calming words to them.

Smokescreen thought it was worth a shot to try the tactic out now. His pedes continued to pad closer quietly; so quiet you've could've mistaken him for gliding across the flat surface. Smokescreen was just out of the line of fire, slowly and delicately he reached to place a comforting hand on Bumblebee's shoulder but paused midway when he instantly tensed. Smokescreen grimaced but remained undeterred in his quest "Bumblebee, it's okay you were having a nightmare, whatever you were dreaming about is gone now." He gently laid his hand onto his shoulder and after a few seconds Bee relaxed, his arms shook as they dropped limply to his sides and his twin blasters retreated back into the confines of his armor. The blue returned to his eyes but were filled with shameful sadness as he looked away, mumbling a quiet apology when his reaction to the nightmare dawned on him.

Smokescreen wasn't really one for hugs but gave and accepted them depending on the occasion; or at least until the bot giving them got weird and clingy. Right now though, he believed that Bumblebee really needed one, pulling him close Smokescreen wrapped his arms around Bumblebee and rested his chin on the top of his helm and rocked the both of them gently, feeling the small shivers running through Bee's armor plating and into his own. Bumblebee was surprised by this; the normal talkative impulsive bot he was becoming to know was revealing a side to him that wasn't a part of his spontaneous excitable energetic personality, instead it was a soft spoken, comforting one. His stunned daze faded away as he spoke the first question that came to mind **"what are you doing?"** Bumblebee asked feeling the embrace loosen slightly.

"Giving you a hug dummy." Smokescreen responded back, but there was no malice to his words only a light tenderness that could've been masking a layer of concern. Bumblebee was barely tempted to roll his optics at the blunt reply for he was still shaken from the nightmare. **"I can see that but... _Why?_ "** It wasn't like he was trying any attempts at leaving anyway, he felt an odd sense of safety wafting from it, Bumblebee shifted his head to lay on the center of Smokescreen's chest listening to the steady thrum of his spark beat throughout his spark chamber. Bee could help but feel slightly humiliated, he wasn't a sparkling! he was fighting in a war for Primus' sake so he could protect his new home and ward. And yet he couldn't handle a simple nightmare without freaking out.

But he felt safe, so that had to count for something right? maybe for once he'd let someone protect him and not the other way around.

"Because it looked like you needed it." The young guard replied simply drumming the tips of his fingers against his shoulder lightly. Bumblebee pulled away frowning guiltily **"yeah but I could've shot you."** He reminded as his gaze lowered to his his concealed weapons. Smokescreen straighten his posture and shot a brief glance to the door "could have yeah, but didn't." Smokescreen pointed out smiling faintly "I knew you weren't going to either." Bumblebee's brows furrowed as he tilted his head confusedly **"how come?"** Smokescreen gave him an assuring confident smirk and light noogie "because I trust you."

The door to the storage room opened letting Optimus Prime to walk through the entrance as the two younglings snapped their attention to the newcomer. Liberation felt like the right word to describe how he felt right now as Bumblebee smiled gratefully upon hearing those words **"and I trust you as well Smokey."**

Smokescreen shoved him lightly and chuckled " _aww_ , look at you making me feel all important and mushy Little Bee." He laughed quietly shaking his head in amusement "ready to grab the sleeping beauties over there and ditch this energon stand?" pointing towards where Jack and Miko laid sprawled out snoring away. The smirk to Bumblebee's optics were evident, flexing his knuckles back when he stood up **"you bet."**

Smokescreen smirked mischievously leaning over and clapping him on the back before back flipping off of the cube and landing lightly on his feet near the teenagers. Raising his pede he held it frozen midair for a breathtaking minute before stomping it door waking Jack and Miko up with a startled shout. Optimus turned questionably to where he thought the sound had originated from but when he looked there was nobody there. "Hmm." Optimus' optics narrowed in thought as he tried to find the source of the sound.

After Smokecreen quickly explained what was going on he picked them up into his arms as they clung on tightly, backing up into the corner to getting a running start with Bumblebee. "Did you have to stomp your foot to wake us?" Miko asked him groaning, Smokescreen shook his head "no, I just did it for kicks."

Bumblebee put on a burst of speed just as Optimus stood in front of the shelf they were on, nearing the edge he leaped; limbs flailing outwards clearing the gap and managed to grab onto his back pipes. Securing his grip he motioned for Smokescreen to quickly come on with his hand outstretched. Smokescreen tighten his hold on his charges slightly before he took off running; his spark pulsed madly in his chest when his feet were no longer grounded, seemingly weightless as he flew through the air he avoided looking down to see the long painful drop below and instead kept his gaze solely on Bumblebee's hand.

Bumblebee grabbed his arm tightly when he made it over, Smokescreen's legs dangled a bit in the air before he found his footing. Shifting the humans to his left arm after Bee helped him up as he too gripped onto Optimus' back pipe and wrapped his legs around it to be certain he wouldn't fall off. "Did I look awesome or what soaring when I cleared that jump?" Smokescreen asked hopefully, Bumblebee looked at him before leaning down and reaching to pat him on the doorwing **"totally."**

Optimus scanned the shelf where he assumed where the sound had came from only to land on a broken and partially eaten energon cube, his optics narrowed when he saw it. Picking it up he turned around and left, troubling thoughts flowing through his processor.

It hadn't taken long for them to arrive in the main room, it was hard to see what was going on so they had to rely on their audio receptors or ears. During this Smokescreen had passed Jack and Miko over to Bumblebee so he could get a stronger hold; it felt like he was slipping.

"Ratchet." Optimus addressed gaining the medic's attention. Pausing in what he was doing Ratchet turned to face him, Arcee and Bulkhead turned around as well. "Did you find them?" Ratchet asked.

"Or more importantly, Smokescreen?" Acree inquired as well a little contemptuously. Nonetheless Optimus continued "no, but I believe I have some troubling news. We may be infested with Glitch Mice." Lifting up his hand for view he showed them the energon cube. It seemed like a ripple effect as shock stunned them in silence. Ratchet's servos balled tightly "by the allspark," He muttered. It was going to be the Scraplet problem all over again.

"What are they talking about?" Smokescreen whispered as Bumblebee shrugged, "what's Glitch Mice?" Miko asked. "Cybertronian pests." Smokescreen answered quickly before his lip jutted out contemplating "I'm gonna go up and see." Climbing up and making his way onto the Prime's shoulder he looked around to see what his teammates were referring to, before his eyes landed on the cube in Optimus' hand. **"Smokey get back here!"** Bee shouted, Smokescreen ignored him. _Ooohhh, so_ that's _what they're talking about._ He mused. What he wasn't expecting however was for Optimus to suddenly turn unexpectedly causing him to fall off. "Scrap!" he cried as his arms flailed about trying to catch onto something, his hand landed on the edge of the energon cube Optimus was holding luckily. Only problem was, his luck could solely last for so long, Smokescreen was hanging from the broken shell part as energon began to seep under his fingers he realized his grip was starting to slip.

Bumblebee, Miko and Jack made cries of horror as they saw Smokescreen fall forward and see him disappear. Bumblebee's brows furrowed in determination as he began to climb down, reaching Optimus leg he jumped down the rest of the way falling into a sort of tumble as he held the teens protectively to his chest taking the ground force for himself. Quickly recovering he transformed into his vehicle form and drove in front of Optimus searching for Smokescreen. Jack popped his head out of his driver window and looked around before glancing upwards "there he is! on the energon cube!" Bee quickly opened his side doors letting them exit his cab, transforming back into bi pedal form. Just falling from _that_ height...Bumblebee began to think of a way to gain Optimus' attention before Miko's eyes widen looking towards him "dude! honk your horn!". Quickly he motioned for Jack and Miko to cover their ears by doing the action himself. Once they were covered Bumblebee widened his stance preparing himself for what he was about to do.

 ** _BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!_**

Bumblebee blared his horn the loudest he ever had done in his life span just when Optimus stepped in front of him. Optimus jerked his pede back at the unexpectedly loud noise, it gained everyone else's attention as well as they covered their audio receptors. "What _is_ that!?" Bulkhead shouted. Peering down Optimus saw something small and yellow, investigating further he crouched down for a closer look. He was surprised to find out that is was his missing scout Bumblebee, along with Jack and Miko standing on either side of him and they had been _shrunk_. Miko peered up at him and grinned "hey great work Bee! you managed to get Boss-Bot's attention!" she exclaimed happily. Bumblebee's horn blaring stopped as he opened up his optics feeling his fans cycling heavily with strain as he panted, feeling slightly proud with himself at what he accomplished. Bumblebee pointed towards the energon cube as he collapsed to his knees, Optimus eyed him worryingly before looking to see what Bumblebee was pointing at. Smokescreen's also tiny face met him as he managed a strained smile "hi, sir! I would _really_ appreciate some assistance." Just then his fingers slipped causing him to fall.

Optimus swiftly caught him with his right hand before lowering it to the ground so the others could aboard. Smokescreen helped support Bumblebee's unsteady legs as they got on, Jack and Miko sat in hunched positions trying to calm their racing hearts.

* * *

Ratchet put his tools down when finished his examination on those whom regressed in size. "Nothing seems to be out of order besides the obvious;" Ratchet stated "I doubt the changes will be permanent."

Collective expressions of relief were seen all around. Bulkhead became curious "why is that?" he asked at the certainty in Ratchet's tone. Ratchet turned to face him "because the relic wasn't designed for it, the device was created for size regression in short periods. I heard about this particular relic before, it was reported stolen from Iacon during the early stages of the war. I believe it was taken to make energon transport easier to ship off world."

The theory sounded plausible, "the smaller the cargo the more you can transport." Arcee stated, but how it had gotten to Earth was another story.

"Possibly to keep it out of Decepticon hands, they sent it too off world. The homing beacon must have picked up similar signatures here on Earth where it crashed landed in Ireland, remaining lost until today." Ratchet finished rubbing his chin caught up within his train of thought.

Smokescreen perked up and nodded "it would explain why I never saw it there." He and everyone shrunken sat on a decent sized pillow on the medical berth where Team Prime could keep a close eye on them, plus it was kind of hard to move across it so no one would be tempted to get off and go exploring. Jack sat cross legged in front of Smokescreen biting his bottom lip concernedly "so if isn't permanent how long do you think we'll be stuck like this? how long did it usually last for?" at the that the doctor shrugged halfheartedly "it's hard to be certain, Cybertron's equivalent of time is different from Earth's, could be forty eight hours or more."

Jack ran his hands through his hair worryingly, upon noticing this Optimus voiced his concern. "Is everything alright Jack?" the sixteen year old shook his head and looked him in the optics "my Mom's gonna worry if I don't check in soon, but if she comes here and sees what has happened she's most likely is going to kill me." Optimus frowned "I don't believe Ms. Darby will kill her own child." He stated solemnly.

Jack waved his hand in a flustered motion "yeah well, you haven't met her when she's mad."

Bulkhead scratched his helm uncomfortably "it's kinda late for that now, she and Raf are on their way to the base right now." Jack threw his head back distressingly while Bumblebee perked up at the name of his ward. The sound of an approaching engine entered the base that Jack recognized instantly as the sound of his mother's car pulling in through the tunnel, Jack immediately got up and hid behind Smokescreen. June and Raf opened their doors before exiting the vehicle, Raf waved enthusiastically "hi guys! I finished my homework!" he announced proudly, eyes scanning the group for one bot in particular only for his smile to shrink a bit. "Where's Bumblebee?" Raf asked, a tinge of worry edging into his voice. June's polite smile regressed as well "and Jack? you said there was something concerning him you needed to tell me Ratchet?"

Ratchet pinched the center of his face; a trait he'd picked up from hanging around the Darbys and Agent Fowler for too long and sighed. How was he going to say this, he needed to break it to them gently without the two freaking out. A processor ache was the last thing he needed.

"Ms. Darby, Raf." He began "recently we've acquired a relic: the Proportion Reducer. Due to recent events it has been activated." Raf nor June spoke, pondering how this was relevant to their question until Ratchet continued.

"Your son Jack, Miko and two of our own were in its radius."

June cupped her mouth and gasped, both hers and the young boys eyes revealed their worry, Raf's lips felt like they were quivering as the rest of his body went numb, but forced them to stop to vocalize a response "are they okay?" this time Optimus answered trying to ease their growing distress "indeed" he nodded signalling towards the medbay. The two humans were a bit hesitant at what they might find but their concern for their loved ones overruled that feeling as they ran forward. Turning the corner they spotted Arcee crouching down near a medical berth, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards amusedly watching what was on there.

She turned to face them when they approached before smirking back at the pillow on there "come on Partner, look who came to see you." There was a bit of smugness to her tone as she poked lightly back at the soft cushion eliciting a moan sounding from it. June slowed to a near stop frowning dubiously "Jack?" now standing right beside the berth she could see why Arcee was keeping watch.

Smokescreen rested his head in the palm of his hand looking beneath his other arm unimpressed looking absolutely bored. "Smokescreen? your _tiny_?" June asked disbelief dousing her face, briefly he eyed her and nodded before resuming his fixation with his arm. Upon further investigation she saw the reason to it. Jack was trying to hide himself from view by using Smokescreen as his shield. Reaching over she grabbed him using her forefinger and thumb she gently picked him up by the waist and deposited him into the palm of her hand. June couldn't believe what she was seeing and yet she was seeing it. She covered her mouth to quiet the gasp that wanted to escape.

Jack's hands raked through his hair creating a spiky look glancing up at his mother worryingly, this could be the last time he was going to see the bots depending on her reaction. "Hey...Mom?" Jack began trying to start a conversation. Finally she spoke, her mind was rushing with a million thoughts a minute "are you okay? does anything hurt? are you warm? or cold? is there-" Jack quickly pushed off the fingers that skimmed over his forehead to cut her off from her ramblings "Mom! I'm okay, alright?" June bit her lip showing her true concern eyeing him warily "are you sure there isn't anything bothering you? being miniaturized is not normal, in fact shouldn't even be _possible_."

"Yes I'm sure." Jack replied. June sighed closing her eyes relieved, carefully she hugged Jack closely to her chest as tightly as she dared earning herself a groan from her son. "Ugh... _Mom_ , not in front of _Arcee!_ " he whined making Miko snicker evilly "and were you trying to hide from me?" June accused when it dawned on her. Jack refused to answer that giving June the answer she needed. "Jack..."

" _Nooo..._ " he lied through gritted teeth hoping to appease his mother's wrath. June looked up at Arcee "how are you _not_ upset about this?"

"Oh I am." Arcee assured "I'd already reprimanded him earlier, besides I think you've got it covered." She smirked taughtingly at her charge as he mumbled something that sounded like "traitor."

Raf stood on his tip toes and peered up, eyes landing on the pillow, he spared everyone else a quick glance before seeing a certain spot that was folded inwards. "Bee?" he asked the concave of fabric. A little yellow helm popped into view and you could just tell he was grinning from audio to audio receptor. **"Raf!"** Bumblebee exclaimed happily jumping to his pedes, Raf took notice of how his guardian's body shook with hardly contained excitement making him grin amusedly back "hey," Raf laughed feeling a surge of relief wash over him. Bumblebee began making unintelligible chirps and made brisk grabby hands, he was acting like an excitable puppy wagging it's tail uncontrollably when you returned home from a long day at school that one couldn't but help find hilarious. **"Catch me?"** Bumblebee chirped hopefully. Raf nodded holding his arms out wide as Bumblebee whooped happily before leaping into his arms letting out a small "oof", Bumblebee was unexpectedly a little heavy; like a grown cat but it wasn't that all too surprising. Adjusting his hold on his mini friend the two embraced each other contentedly **"Raf, Raf Raf _RRaaaaaaffff!_ I missed _yoouuu_!" ** Bumblebee warbled making Raf giggle "I missed you too Bumblebee." He answered growing more and more entertained by Bumblebee's actions. "How do like being small?" Rafael asked conversationally, Bumblebee shrugged **"It's okay, but there's one thing I like about it."**

"And what's that?"

 **"I can now give you proper hugs!** " he chirruped wrapping his little arms just a fraction tighter around Raf's torso. _Looks like Bumblebee's strength didn't diminish_ , Raf thought to himself as his eye twitched slightly at the increased pressure around his ribs "that's true."

Miko grew slightly jealous at the attention everyone else was getting, spotting Bulkhead nearby she called out to him. "Yo Bulk! care to give me a lift?" she yelled as loud as her voice would allow her to so he could hear her. Bulkhead cast her an uneasy glance taking a few steps closer "I don't know if that's a good idea Miko, I'm not the most gentleness bot here... And I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Miko felt a little dishearten at that but didn't give in "you won't Bulk, just like all the other times you never did."

"but now isn't like all those other times" he protested "now your smaller, easier to squish; more _breakable_." Bulkhead trailed off feeling guilty as soon as the words left his mouth and seeing the brief flash of hurt cross her face before disappearing to be replaced by the pursing of her lips "Bulk, your as careful as you can possibly be when it matters, so stop worrying and pick me up already."

Bulkhead still seemed hesitant but kneeled down nonetheless, reaching out a servo for her to step into, Miko jumped into it without pause smiling she patted his hand reassuringly "see?"

For some reason Raf felt like he was being watched, swiveling his head he saw that it the entire base; watching them with warm smiles eyes turning soft at the scene in front of them Raf became slightly uncomfortable with all their attention focused on him, he fumbled with his glasses out of habit. Smokescreen bounced to his pedes and mimicked Bumblebee's actions from earlier looking directly at Raf "pick me up too!" Bumblebee looked up at his human friend pleadingly, his face silently screaming **"no."** But to Bee's horror Raf picked up Smokescreen anyway after seating himself on the edge of the berth. Bumblebee's optics narrowed, Smokescreen was up to something, he could just feel it.

Smokescreen moved his head and faced him, smirking back knowingly and redirected his attention to the twelve year old."I didn't know Bumblebee liked hugs so much." He stated but it was phrased more like a question then an observation, the corners of his mouth quickly twitched upwards before he forced himself to keep a straight face, acting to be lost in thought. Raf nodded absentmindedly not really sure how to answer as he placed them back onto the berth, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving me one, _right_ Bee?" hesitantly, Bumblebee shrugged; wasting no time Smokescreen pulled him into a hug, cautiously Bumblebee lifted his arms to return the gesture but it was then the rookie striked, unlatching his arms Smokescreen's hands dove for the scout's sides letting out an unrelenting wave of dancing digits running across his armor plating and into the more sensitive areas eliciting a squeal from Bumblebee as he tried to wiggle free.

Bumblebee landed on his back trying fruitlessly to shove Smokescreen off of him, it felt like his arms had been turned into noodles as they shook just by trying to push one of Smokescreen's hands away. **"Sto-ha hah!-op it!"** He cried out. Smokescreen dodged the kick aimed at his chassis tickling his way into Bumblebee's underarms getting to the sensitive wiring. "Why?" Smokescreen asked "your obviously enjoying this." Bumblebee let out another shriek of laughter.

 **"No-ho oooh I-I'm no-hah ha ha!-not!"**

Smokescreen leaned down near his face looking unconvinced "then why are laughing then?" he asked teasingly, Bumblebee struggled to muster a glare but failed **"beca-ah hah-use your ma-making me!"  
**  
Smokescreen shook his "nuh uh." He denied "I can't force you to laugh, that's all on you buddy." Bumblebee directed his pedes to the center of Smokescreen's chest, pushing he flipped him over his head feeling slightly smug at the brief flash of surprise crossing his face. Quickly Bumblebee jumped to feet in a attempt at fleeing only to trip when a hand latched onto his pede landing flat on his stomach. Smokescreen pounced on him again letting out a triumphant cackle "hah! you thought you could get rid of me that easy? think again!" Smokescreen resumed his assault to his sides, sitting down on Bee's lower back to lessen his probability at escaping as the scout thrashed beneath him. **" _Nooooooo_ -oh hah ha ha ha!" **he whined **" _sto-ha ha-op!_ "** lubricant began to gather in his optics as the tickling became slightly painful.

Smokescreen paid no heed to his pleads when he found out that there was another sensitive spot at the base of his doorwings laughing amusedly when Bumblebee let out a loud shriek of giggles before he became limp. Smokescreen's fingers froze, jaw tightening when Bumblebee stopped moving. Maybe he should have stopped when the younger bot had asked him to. Smokescreen got off and turned him over to examine his face, his optics were dimmed to darkness as his head went slack. Smokescreen clapped him lightly on the side of his face "Bee? hey are you still with me?" but he got no response, feeling a lump of fear rise in his throat.

Suddenly Bumblebee's optics regained their rightful blue right before he jumped him.

Smokescreen screamed, startled. Bee had tackled him easily and landed on top of him, right before Smokescreen's face turned to betrayal "you _played_ dead?" the incredulousness was clear in his tone as he gaped at him. Bumblebee lifted his arms and wiggled his fingers tauntingly at him **"revenge time!"** he declared running his digits across his sides. Smokescreen was determined not to laugh "hah! too bad for you I'm no-hah ha!-ot ticklish!" but ultimately failed. **"You sure about that?"** Bumblebee chirped smugly increasing his tickling speed making Smokescreen roar with laughter. "Sto-hah hah!-op it!"

 **"Never! you didn't when I asked you!"**

"Get off you stupid aft!"

 **"Wow, insulting the bot who has the upperhand? not the _smartest_ thing to do, it's double time for you!"**

Smokescreen's laughter filled the air squeezing his optics shut as his frame shook with uncontained mirth, while exchanging childish insults back and forth. Ratchet glanced over from the monitors to see what all the commotion was, eyes landing on Smokescreen and Bumblebee "hey! you two need to stop the roughhousing before someone gets hurt!" he yelled, the two froze in their movements instantly. Previously June was trying to suppress her giggles with her unoccupied hand, silently musing how the two cybertronians reminded her so much of human children before trying to appease the fellow doctor "they're just playing Ratchet; after all, everyone needs to take a break from time to time and they say laughter is good for the soul, I'm a mother _and_ a doctor so I know these things."

Ratchet muttered something under his breath watching the duo sternly, they stared owlishly back. It was already too late when Ratchet noticed Bumblebee's hand inching towards Smokescreen's faceplate until the scout struck. **"Boop!"** he beeped flicking him in the center of his face before leaping off of in quick burst of speed, Smokescreen ran after him cursing profanities fluently in cybertronian making Ratchet slap himself in the face, silently wondering if that relic took away their maturity as well.

"Get him Smokey!" Miko hollered encouragingly pumping his fist repeatedly in the air like she was at a pep rally. Raf moved out of their line of path just as Bumblebee dove off the edge performing a small roll to absorb the impact before resuming to flee. **"Can't catch me!"** Bee cackled tauntingly transforming into his vehicular form leaving behind a trail of dust, "get back here!" Ratchet shouted. Smokescreen continued to give chase transforming as well when he reached the ground and sped after him. Bumblebee slowed down considerably allowing his pursuer to catch up, Smokescreen predicted what he was going to do next but pretended he didn't until the last minute.

Bumblebee quickly swerved performing a U-turn to throw Smokescreen off thinking he was in the clear, only for Smokescreen to unexpectedly to shift between forms again and grab onto his back fender and struggled to pull him into the air. Bumblebee hung upside down for a second stunned by the change in events before smirking, turning back into his bi-pedal form so he was hanging by his left pede, he swung his upper body forward and pulled Smokescreen's legs from under him, falling to the ground and tumbled till Bee was on top.

Taking off running again he headed for Arcee knowing she'd have his back. **"Cee! help!"** He called out once he saw that the rookie was back up and running. Dang was he persistent. Arcee crouched down allowing Bumblebee to jump into the palm of her hand before raising it higher in the air for Smokescreen to be unable to reach him. "Didn't Ratchet tell you to stay put?" she asked arching an optic brow. Bumblebee scuffed the tip of pede childishly against her hand **"yes."** He buzzed guiltily looking downwards. "Are you going to stay here from now on so you won't get underfoot by accident?" she continued.

 **"But the medbay is so boooooring 'Cee!"** he protested looking on the verge of pouting. "Bee... Do I have to put you on a harness with Smokescreen to keep you two from taking off?" Arcee warned reminding him about that one time they went patrolling through town and saw a mother having her kid on a harness to prevent them from running off as the kid kept trying to pickpocket passerby's only to continuously be prevented when the mother would tug the leash back. Bumblebee glowered at the memory, he wasn't behaving like that little kid; he just really wanted to have some fun to get rid of his excess energy.

 **"No."** He grumbled defeatedly. Arcee nodded approvingly "good, now I'll just-" Arcee was cut off when a tingly sensation washed over her, before Bumblebee could ask what was wrong he surprisingly passed through Arcee's hand like it wasn't even there, falling he let out a startled cry arms flailing out instinctively in hopes of grasping onto something, that was until someone unexpectedly caught him, he looked up to see who it was. **"Smokey?"** he asked.

Smokescreen nodded "yup" he answered "oh yeah, almost forgot." Shifting his arms around him he reached a finger towards his face "boop! got'cha." A smug smirk tugged his lips upwards after tapping Bee in the center of his face, right before setting him down to stand on his pedes again.

* * *

Sometime later June had left saying she'd been called in for a emergency at the hospital and would return in the next hour or so. Raf was on watch duty-with Optimus and Ratchet not too far away, keeping an eye on their minuscule friends while keeping them entertained. The latter was actually easy, all Raf had to do was give Miko and Jack half a granola bar to satisfy their stomachs, pull out his laptop and turn on Netflix and they were set. The only problem was trying to decide on what they were going to watch.

"I say we watch Cujo." Miko said bluntly, Jack gave her a messed up glance that the two bots didn't understand "that's a horror movie!"

"I had already seen it before and it wasn't _that_ scary, just cheap special effects." Miko rolled her eyes as his narrowed "how did you even see it? I doubt your host parents would allow you to watch it seeing as its _rated R_." Miko looked at him boredly "it's like you don't even know me. It's simple; I scare them so bad till they poop themselves they leave me alone."

"What's that?" Smokescreen asked pointing at the screen until Raf scrolled over it "Total Drama? how about that?" he suggested. "Unless you like a bunch of stereotypical idiotic teens trying to win money that they _always_ end up losing, no thank you. That show was such a disappointment and comic relief." Miko declined "I know! how about Pretty Little Liars?"

"No." Jack shot down.

"Maniac?"

"Miko why do you have such a messed up taste in entertainment?" asked Jack. "I doubt Smokescreen, Bumblebee or Raf would want to see the stuff your suggesting." Miko stuck her tongue out him snidely. "Oh and you got something better in mind?" Bumblebee beeped pointing repeatedly at the screen. Raf read out the title "Tron: Uprising?" he asked earning a nod in response. Smokescreen shrugged just wanting to watch something by now, while Jack and Miko looked ready to decline. Raf sighed becoming slightly annoyed at the repeated process. "Why don't we just ask Optimus what we should watch?" Raf suggested growing tired with the continuous argument.

The four paused contemplating the suggestion, nodding in agreement. "Hey Optimus!" Miko shouted gaining the former archivist's attention "can ya come here for a second?" Optimus stopped decoding the next relic's location and walked over to see what she wanted. "Yes Miko?" he asked kindly. Miko motioned him to come closer and pointed to the laptop "we can't decide what to watch and we thought that maybe you could pick for us." Optimus kneeled down to peer at the small screen.

Raf eyed him from the corner of his eye while scrolling continuously through various titles, pausing briefly every so often so he could read the information listed. Raf paused on a particular title when the Prime's expression changed. After reading the description he nodded "I believe this would be a good show to watch."

" _My Little Pony: friendship is magic?_ " they chorused. "Yes, I believe the positive messages that this show has listed would be ideal." Optimus answered curtly, everyone shrugged before Raf turned it on. After a few minutes of watching, they became transfixed with the multicolored equestrians. Deeming his part had been done, Optimus got up to leave until Miko stopped him. "Wait! aren't you going to watch this with us?" she asked, Jack nodded in agreement "yeah, you were the one that chose this."

 **"And you don't really spend alot of time with us..."** Bumblebee added looking up at him with a sad expression. Raf and Smokescreen nodded confirming Bee's words. Optimus watched the group as they gazed up at him with pleading expressions. There was a lot of inscriptions that still needed to be decoded before the Decepticons do but then again, what the others said was true. Optimus hardly spent any time with his team due to his responsibilities as Prime and leader, he'd told himself not to get too close over the years so Megatron wouldn't find out and kill off one them out of spite. But now seeing his comrades faces he believed that decision may have been bad one. Perhaps some team bonding would improve their performance on the battlefield.

Finally Optimus nodded "very well." The groups mood visibly brighten, sitting down on the berth Optimus picked them up and placed them in his lap as Raf held his laptop. Once everyone was settled he pushed the screen back to a position where everyone could watch comfortably where they would watch countless episodes to come.

* * *

Optimus had lost count on which episode they were on when he felt exhaustion creep into his optics, before he could give into any thoughts at recharging however Ratchet caught his attention. "Optimus? are you alright?" Optimus opened his optics more at the question, straightening his posture "I'm fine old friend." He assured, looking down he noticed everyone had fallen asleep.

Raf was passed out leaning against the Prime's chassis; the laptop long forgotten, Jack and Miko were curled up in the boy's lap snoring contentedly. Before Optimus could lift up his arms he realized they were something on them. Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen had their arms wrapped around each of his arms using them as a pillow with their backs facing his thighs. Upon listening closely he could he faint cooing coming from Smokescreen as a small smile crossed his face, hugging his appendage a bit tighter at the happy dream he was experiencing. Bumblebee on the other hand let out a soft purr calmly dreaming away.

The scene caused a faint smile to paint his face, it filled him with serenity at seeing them at peace in the blissful oblivion of their dreams. "They sure look content" Ratchet said voicing his leader's thoughts earning a curt nod in concurrence. "It's at times like these you almost forget there's a war going on." He continued just above a whisper wearing a mask of sorrow. Optimus sighed sadly "indeed."

A bright light instantly caught their attention, looking down they noticed that those who were shrunken began glowing a light blue, nearly white as it glowed continuously brighter by the second until the entire base was enveloped in it, they had to shut their optics to block it out.

When the light cleared Optimus and Ratchet blinked the fuzzy spots away just before their vision adjusted. Relief flowed through them upon seeing that Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Jack and Miko had returned to their usual size still sleeping away unaware of the changes that happened a few seconds ago. Ratchet looked back to Optimus "should we wake them?"

Optimus shook his head "no. Let's not disturb them from their moment of rest and let them have this hour of peace." He smiled softly.

* * *

 **Review please? liked it? hate it? were they in character? (I really tried to keep them that way) it would really make my day ^^**


End file.
